


What Lies Beyond The Horizon (Will Break My Heart)

by susgaynotsus



Series: The Kind of Love that Breaks Your Heart [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armin Arlert is Funny, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Carla Yeager, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bottom Eren Yeager, Commander Erwin Smith, Connie Springer is a Little Fruity in the Booty, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Erwin Smith Being an Idiot, Erwin Smith Has Both of His Arms, Erwin Smith Is A Little Shit, Erwin Smith Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Good Parent Carla Yeager, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Ships It, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Horny Eren Yeager, Indifferent Eren Yaeger, Levi & Erwin Smith Are Best Friends, Levi is So Done (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Sex God (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun & Annie Leonhart Are Related, Sasha Blouse Being Sasha Blouse, Sassy Armin Arlert, Scientist Hange Zoë, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), heyooo, sasha eren and connie are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susgaynotsus/pseuds/susgaynotsus
Summary: Eren Yeager is a titan shifter who has lived outside of the walls for as long as he can remember, and that is perfectly fine with him. As a young child, his parents taught him how to control his powers, manipulate them to benefit his situation, use others to achieve his goals, bear through the pain, and--most importantly--protect those he loves, even if it results in his own death. Needless to say, he is untouchable in his realm, not even the titans come around him. So, when he's just taking a leisurely stroll in his woods one day, and a vision of a deadly raven haired man being attacked by a horde of titans comes to him, he has two choices.And, he knows which one he has to pick.
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: The Kind of Love that Breaks Your Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061723
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. Opia

**Author's Note:**

> yes I have anotha damn story...please don't murder me. I swear on my granny's kneecaps that I'll finish the others--jus gimme a min pls. in any case, chile, i reeeeaaalllyyy hope y'all enjoy this because I'm excited to write it with my own flair. kay, love y'all sinners!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join da discord 🔫🥴: https://discord.gg/2qAswfSKdb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya for reading, cuties 🤍

* * *

This was crazy. It was dumb, stupid, idiotic, a fucking horrible decision for sure--but, most of all, it was Hange's fault.

Levi grits his teeth against the pain that strikes through his body as he slashes down, effectively cutting the nape of another ten meter titan. If only he would've argued with Eyebrows a little bit more, if he had just dealt out on last threat to his safety, or maybe broken one of their legs, he wouldn't be in this situation. He wouldn't be fighting against a horde of ten titans with no extra blades and little to no gas. Of course, he can't help but wish he had been firm in saying he wouldn't do this dumbass experiment. Who in their right mind would send a person into titan infested forests just to see if the fuckers would be less volatile towards the end of the day?

He supposes he can't hold that standard to Hange, though, seeing as they haven't been in their 'right mind' since birth. 

So, here he is--in the middle of the fucking woods--doing his very best not to be eaten. 

"Fuck!" Levi yelps in pain when he lands onto a branch, accidently leaning all his weight on his injured leg.

He has to think calmly, here. There are seven titans left, two of which are three meters and the rest around seven. His left blade is broken, gas tanks running on the grace of God himself, and the people that accompanied him already riding back to get help while he distracts these hairless beasts. Logically, he knows that he's fucked, but he can't bring himself to accept that. Especially when he has yet to see if Shitwin's eyebrows will actually grow into butterflies like he thinks they will, or he has the chance to beat the absolute dogshit out of Hange for sitting their unwashed ass on his new sheets this morning. Hell, he hasn't even had the chance to try out the new cleaning products that were delivered earlier on in the week. 

With newfound determination, Levi uses whatever gas he has left to shoot up as high as possible before grabbing onto a branch, and pulls himself onto it by pure upper-body strength. Good, now he's out of reaching of the salivating monsters, he has the chance to regroup and get himself together again. He needs a plan.

Levi closes his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down and tries to block out the sound of the titans below him doing their best to climb the tree. He manages to do so, but only because he hears something a bit more worrying than the mindless beings that have no chance of getting to him.

Well, he's not sure if 'hearing' is exactly what going on, he more so feels it—a dark and terrifyingly dangerous presence approaching them rapidly. What's even more concerning is that the same titans that were just snarling and growling at him have gone completely silent—save for a few fear filled noises. The Scout leans over the branch to find them all cowering in what he can only describe as terror, some have even lain on the ground and curled into a fetus position to make themselves seem smaller.

Okay, he's definitely fucked now.

It doesn't take long for the the feeling to grow stronger and stronger, and his eyes immediately snap to where he hears leaves rustling. Much to to his surprise, he sees a teenager emerge from the wildlife, and his surprise is automatically replaced with dread. "OI, KID!" The person turns to him, and he feels the air leave his lungs at the blazing emerald hues that lock onto his own steel grey ones; suddenly, he can't remember what he was going to say. That is, until he hears another whimper from below him, and the fear from earlier is back full-force, "GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T YOU SEE THE FUCKING TITANS IN FRONT OF YOU? RUN!"

Levi watches in horrified confusion as the teen cocks to he side curiously, his face completely relaxed, almost as if there aren't seven flesh craving monsters only twenty steps away from where he's standing. Then again, the scout notices, none of the things below him have even moved an inch—if anything, they are shaking even more than before. "HEY, KID," Levi ignores his overwhelming confusion to call to Bright Eyes again, who hasn't taken his gaze off the Captain since he got there, "HURRY AND COME CLIMB THIS TREE WHILE THESE FUCKERS AREN'T TRYING TO EAT YOUR HAPPY ASS! I'LL PROTECT YOU UNTIL MY SQUAD GETS HERE!"

"Oh?" Levi can hear his own mouth snap shut at the sound of the teenager's silvery voice. He can't help but freeze, his body screaming at him to run away from the owner of that sound as fast as possible without looking back. "You’re from Walls? Don’t live here, I can tell. Mentioned squad, you must be an army soldier, but they don’t come here alone. Why here alone?"

The Captain feels his entire body shiver in fear, and the rate at which his heart is beating has to be unhealthy.

To describe it as creepy or doll-like wouldn't be accurate enough to encompass the pattern in which the teen talks. There's an underlying melody to it, it's like he's singing in broken Eldian; trying to piece the words together to create another lyric of the bone chilling song Levi can't help but want to be far away from—to be completely honest, he wouldn't be surprised if the kid was some type of beautiful machine sent here to scare the shit out of his precious asshole. At least, it would explain the ethereal appearance but feeling of immanent danger that surrounds everything around the teen.

"I," Levi starts, and can't help but to tense when the kid turns his entire body to face him, the dancer-like grace in his movements making everything all the more creepy, "I was here with my squad on a mission and we got surrounded by titans, so I told them to get help while I distracted these fucks below me. Now, my turn," The captain raises an eyebrow and points down at the cowering titans underneath his tree branch, "why are they so scared?"

Bright Eyes seems to contemplate his question carefully, his viridian pupils glowing through the thin fog of the day, "Why scared, you ask? Because-" the teen stops speaking abruptly and puts his head in his hands, whispering frantically in a language Levi can't understand before snapping his head back up to the man, face eerily calm as if the last few seconds hadn't happened, "Titans know. They fear King of Forest."

"What in the bread-baking fuck are you talking about? Who is the King of the Forest?

That's when it happens, the teen smiles, and suddenly Levi's heart has decided to go into an early retirement because it is easily the most beautiful and creepy thing he has ever laid eyes on.

"Who is King? What a silly question. You are funny, handsome raven. I guess I have to show you for you to understand."

Levi can't even feel annoyed at being referred to as an animal because his attention is drawn to the slowly rising, fifteen meter titan behind the teen. When it is at full height it opens his eyes, and Levi is, once again, left speechless at the sight.

It looks...exactly like the teen standing in front of him—save for the lack of lips and rows of sharp teeth—, and the squad leader is smart enough to know that it is correlated to the kid in some way.

“What the fuck...”

”Get my raven.” The teen runs a hand through his overgrown brown locks. All Levi can do is sit in shock and confusion as the beast stalks towards him with an unnatural grace, the muscles in its body rippling with each thundering step it takes. “And kill the vermin.”

Levi finally breaks out of his stupor and scrambles to get as far away from the approaching titan as possible. Unfortunately for his poor heart, his injured leg makes it almost impossible to do any moving, so his only line of defense is his last blade that it about a half of a slice away from breaking completely.

No gas.

Injured leg.

No blades.

He’s fucked.

  
So, this how he goes out. His tombstone will read:

_Here lies Levi Ackerman. Died from being forced to do some dumbass shit by two fucking idiots. May he rest in piece._

“Don’t be afraid.” Levi’s looks to Bright Eyes and startles at the calm smile on his face.

Maybe he should calm down.

Wait, no he shouldn’t? 

Well, technically he should, since he’s bleeding out rapidly from the bite wound on his leg, but he also shouldn’t because there are too many ways this could go wrong. Actually, there are _only_ ways this could go wrong; he will bet his stolen supply of bleach and three of his clean linen sets that won't make it out of this alive. 

The brown haired titan lets out an inhuman roar and begins to take apart each of the titans below him. Among the slew of things that are confusing Levi, there are two main points. One: there is a titan killing other titans on the command of a human no more than twenty years old; and two: the other titans are doing absolutely nothing to defend their selves. If Hange were here, they probably would've busted a nut at the sight, but it's good that they're not. Levi is feeling quite murderous and a mangled leg will do nothing to stop him from slapping the snot out of whichever one of his two friends he gets to first.

"My raven, I'm going to grab you now. Please do not be scared. I promise I will not hurt you."

With the gritting of his teeth, Levi slashes at the gigantic fingers that reach out to grab him, but it does nothing to deter the titan from taking the—now broken—sword out of his hand gently and throwing it to the ground. The knowledge that he now has no way of defending himself is enough to make him lightheaded and weak. If it was not for him rapidly losing consciousness, he might have tried to fight harder to get away—this is not the first time he has been in a situation like this after all. The only difference is that this titan has human-like intelligence; but he is, and gives little to no resistance when he is brought over to Bright Eyes.

"It's okay, you're safe with me."

Levi's world goes black, and the last thing he see are the teen's glowing eyes.

Well, he's definitely not complaining.

\---------------

_There is blood—too much blood. His scouts are dying off like flies, and his wounds ache with the responsibility of landing kill after kill to try and save as many as he can. "EVERYBODY RETREAT! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"_

_" No! We won't—C_ _APTAIN, WATCH OUT!"_

Levi awakes with a gasp, his body breaking out in a cold sweat as he sits up and frantically examines his surroundings. It's blurry—everything is blurry. His leg hurts, he's hot, and there is an unforgiving pounding in his head that is making him want to go back to sleep by any means. He knows he cannot do that, though. He's in an unfamiliar place with little to no knowledge on how he got here, and this could be fatal. The only thing that would make sense is that the kid from earlier brought him here, but that would mean he's still outside the walls. With a sigh, he does his very best to focus his vision so he can take a closer look at his surroundings. The first thing he is able to see is a window, which doesn't make sense to him, but it's right there; and there is boundless green outside of it. The walls and floor are made of wood, along with all the furniture that is in the room he's been put in. In the corner is a desk with two lit candles on it and what appears to be notebooks scattered along the surface. It's actually a nice temperature, despite the sweat the runs down his neck and onto his naked chest. Once he's aware of his lack of clothing, he furrows his eyebrows and lifts the cover to further reveal his nudity—save for his underwear. It also shows his bandaged leg, and the blood that has seeped through the white materials. It's extremely painful, but nothing compared to what he supposes it could have been had the kid not done anything to help him. He seems to have been cleaned, too. The blood that had been splattered all over his clothes and body is gone, and he smells like some type of baked pastry that he can't identify at the moment. 

"Raven?" 

Levi tenses as he hears a calm voice and footsteps approaching the closed door and looks around for anything he can use to defend himself. Surprisingly, all of his clothes and gear are placed right next to his bed, so he leans over and grabs the knife he always keeps in his left boot before getting back into place.

"My raven." It is Bright Eyes, the sound of his will stay with Levi forever. And, although it still instinctively makes his body want to run far away from it, he can't deny that it is very soothing. "I am going to come in now. Please let me know if you are uncomfortable."

Levi furrows his eyebrows in confusion at the teen's entire demeanor. He is just about the scariest/most intimidating person Levi has ever come across who also seems to be able to control titans, yet he is always trying to make sure the Captain is okay before he does anything. He can say confidently that he has never encountered someone like Bright Eyes before, and the thought his head hurt even worse. "Come in, kid."

"Okay, I'm entering now." 

There are those eyes again. Emeralds that sparkle in the clearest river in the world with red and brown leaves of the fall season drifting along the stream—at least, that's the only way he can describe them. Green, blue, red, brown, and constantly glowing. He has a nice jawline, too. Not to mention his nose—it's fucking adorable. Or the brown locks that fall down to his waist and soft looking lips. Oh, he's strong too. Nice and lean. How many abs is that? Eight? Damn. Those legs though, thank walls that he was blessed with the ability to see them. The small scars that line under his eyes do nothing but add to his looks. For fuck's sake--how dare the world send him something so beautifully confusing? He thought he had made it very clear that he was done with riddles. 

"Hi, raven. I'm so happy to see that you're woke, you had me scared for a minute there."

"Where am I?" Levi growls and clutches the knife in his hand harder. His harsh tone doesn't seem to affect the teen at all, and he retains an indifferent demeanor.

"You are in my home. I apologize for not taking you back to the Walls, but trying to make that trip while you were severely injured would have resulted in your death."

The Captain doesn't say anything and watches as the teen grabs a chair from the desk and sits down on it. He doesn't seem to have any intention on doing anything to harm him, Levi notices. Instead, he picks up a plate of food that the Scout didn't notice was there and holds it out for him to take. "Here, it is vital for you to keep up your energy so that your wound will heal faster. Do not fret, I have done nothing to taint it." 

Levi glares at the stoic teen and glances down at the food. There is steak and some other type of meat with what appears to be mashed potatoes and bread. The sight has the Captain's stomach growling, but he is wary of it's contents, despite the reassurance of the teen.

"Go ahead." Levi looks up at a smiling Bright Eyes, and his heart speeds up again. "I understand your hesitance, but you will die of starvation and blood loss if you do not eat. Also, cold steak and mashed potatoes is not very easy on the tongue, so you should hurry before it cools."

He doesn't particularly want to give in to the tempting words, but his crying stomach is enough to convince him to accept the food. It smells even better from up close, so he doesn't waste anymore time before grabbing the provided utensils and carefully eating his meal. In return, he receives a pleased smile from Bright Eyes that makes his heart stop and accelerate at the same time. "Good." He stands from his seat and walks over to Levi's inured leg. Before he is able to touch it, he feels something sharp against his throat and slides his eyes over to a glaring Levi. "Hm?"

"The fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I have to redress your wounds and replace your bandages. If I do not, you can get an infection."

Levi doesn't know if it's the lack of an expression, calm eyes, or laid back tone that confuses him the most; but, he lowers the blade with a nod and goes back to eating. The cool air from the blanket being lifted does wonders for his overheated body, and he barely feels it when the bandages are removed. Only when some type of salve is being gently dabbed on it does it start to burn, and he can't help the pained hiss that leaves his mouth. 

"I apologize, raven, but I must ensure it will not retain any bacteria."

The Scout doesn't know how to respond to his kindness, so he doesn't. Instead he chooses to watch the teen while he works to finish patching him up. "Oh, it appears that you will need stitches." The kid looks up and inspects him silently while he twirls the small container in between his slender fingers. "Will you let me?"

"Do whatever is necessary for me to return to the Walls, kid." He doesn't mean for it to come out sounding so harsh, but it doesn't seem to bother the teen anyway.

"It's Eren. Eren Yaeger. And you are?"

"Levi Ackerman."

"Okay, Levi. I will return shortly."

True to his word, Eren returns before Levi is able to finish his food and goes back to Levi's thigh. "I need you to take a deep breath and try not to move too much. This will be over shortly."

It doesn't hurt, actually. Aside from a small, stinging pain the feeling of the suture dragging through the hole, he can't feel anything at all. He supposes that it begins to get worse after he is finished, but it is mostly sore. With practiced precision, Eren disinfects it again and re-wraps it in new bandages. "Done. You did an amazing job, my raven."

"Thanks, kid." Levi sighs and puts the empty plate of food to the side. He was going to keep up the silent and angry façade for the duration of his time here, but realized that's not fair to Eren, who is just trying to help him. So, he decides not to be an asshole and actually show appreciation towards the teen. "What the hell were you doing out there?"

"I was taking a walk."

"A...walk."

"Yes."

"A walk...in the titan infested forest."

"The titans don't bother me."

"And why is that?"

"Well, you have seen it for yourself."

Levi nods as he remembers the titan that picked him up, and some of the hostility from before manages to seep into his voice. "What are you?"

"Hm, that's a good question, raven." Eren runs a hand through his hair and stares at the man with a curious glint in his eye. "I am many things, but I suppose that human is last on the list. Maybe, a monster. Yes, I'm am a monster that has taken a specific interest in you.” When he sees the way Levi tenses and grips the knife in his hand tighter, his eyes light up in delight. “Does that make you hate me? Do you now wish to cut me down where I stand? You do, right. It would only make sense for you to despise the one thing you are destined to destroy. Go on, tell me how you want to kill me. Don't spare me anything, I want it all."

Levi furrows his eyebrows and shifts in his spot; he he can hear the kid's voice tremble in excitement despite the indifferent expression he keeps up seamlessly. "I don't want to kill you, Eren."

"Oh?" Eren's eyes light up even more at the man's declaration, and has to squeeze his legs together imperceptivity to relieve some of the pressure building there. His raven is just too cute sitting there in confusion. "Are you sure? I'm a titan, Levi. A creation of two monsters that passed their horrific traits onto me and left with this body being the only human thing about me."

"Have you ever eaten somebody?" 

"Hm?"

"I asked if you've ever eaten a person?"

"And if I were to say I have?"

"I would kill you without hesitation."

Eren has to hold back a whimper at the fire blazing in Levi's eyes and feels his body growing hotter, but he doesn't let it show on his face. "Well, I haven't. How unfortunate, right? To be killed by you would be an honor, but I have no taste for human flesh."

"Then you're still human to me."

There is a short pause between the two where Levi tries to read the emotion swirling around in the teen's glowing green hues, but he can't and doesn't get a chance to say anything else before the kid is standing up out of his seat.

"As I expected, you're too perfect for me, my raven. I must leave now—leave and come back once I recollected myself. Good night, Levi."

Eren bows to the confused man quickly and exits the room before he can lose his cool. As soon as he closes his own door, the teen sinks to the floor and puts his head in his hands.

Levi is so perfect for him—too perfect. Strong and determined, especially when it comes to killing titans. Just the remembrance of his face when he declared would kill him is enough to solicit a desperate moan out of him, and he reaches a hand into his pants to relieve the tension there. It is like heaven when he finally wraps a hand around his aching member, which ends in it only taking under a minute for him to be crying in pleasure and spilling his release all over himself. 

Once he has calmed down, he looks at the clear substance the covers his hand with a growing smile.

Yes, truly perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya for reading! Please leave me a nice comment—I’m starting to think the people who read my shits don’t like me.


	2. Ukiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support on this fic! Join the discord so we can talk! Link: https://discord.gg/2qAswfSKdb

  
Sunlight is a beautiful thing—the way it shines its brilliance onto the earth and makes everything seem wonderful could be said to be this world’s only saving grace. Of course, Levi prefers the night-time. It makes for good cover, and titans aren’t usually up during it. Birds chirp quietly as the leaves outside of the window rustle from the slight breeze, and a squirrel makes its way down a tree branch happily.

It’s probably off to murder any unprotected babies it can find. Much like titans—they are.

“My raven.” Levi turns his head to the golden brown door and focuses his racing mind on the calm voice from behind it. “May I come in?”

The Captain shrugs and goes back to looking at the ceiling. Even though he didn’t give a verbal answer, he still hears something opening and closing before Eren is sitting in the same chair he had left from so abruptly the night before.

  
“Raven, how did you sleep?”

The scout contemplates on not answering—which would be the easiest choice for his aching body, but the genuine interest in the teen’s viridian eyes is enough to convince him. “I didn’t.”

“Oh? That is not good.”

Levi shrugs again and closes his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the pounding in his head. He smells the tray of food that is set next to him before he feels it, but all it does is make the nausea he has been struggling with all morning even worse.

“I understand that you do not feel well, but you must eat.”

“Fuck off, kid.” He regrets it as soon as it leaves his mouth, but the feeling of having to throw up is more powerful than whatever half-assed apology he would’ve grumbled out. Maybe it was for the best.

”I apologize for annoying you, but I cannot let this subject pass. I made chicken soup and gave you water—please just eat as much as possible.”

Levi frowns and looks down at the steaming bowl in annoyance. He's right, but that doesn't make him want to listen. Call him immature, but he doesn't do well with taking orders from anybody—especially not crazy people who live in titan infested forests by themselves. 

"Please, raven. I am begging you."

"Calm your tits." The Captain growls and pulls the food towards him with a jerk. "I'm gonna eat it, but you better do some explaining."

"Oh...what do you want to know?"

"Why the hell you're in the woods by yourself—for example. Your parents lose you or some shit?" When Levi sees the teen freeze for a split second, he wonders if he went too far. He should probably keep the sarcasm to a minimum. 

"Ah—no. My mother and father are alive and well somewhere safe. Well, as safe as they could be, I suppose."

"That doesn't answer shit, brat."

"I see. Ask me something different."

Levi tongues his cheek and looks off to the side with a roll of his eyes. "Fine. Can you control titans?"

"Yes."

"Wait, deadass?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. My 'ass' isn't dead."

"I—" The scout chuckles quietly and takes a sip of his soup. "It's just a saying, brat. It means, 'are you serious', or things like that."

"Oh. Then, yes. Deadass."

"How the fuck does that work? You some type of magician or some shit?"

"No. I am a titan. I suppose 'titan shifter' would be a better term."

"Yeah, yeah—now I know the fucking title for it, but you never explained what that is."

"A titan shifter is a person with the ability to turn themselves into a titan by receiving or causing a blood injury anywhere on their body."

"...okay. What—do they just appear out of the sky? I need some context, asshole."

"A human can only gain shifting abilities by injecting themselves with titan DNA and eating another shifter to regain their intelligence."

"So? You obviously didn't do that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You told me you'd never eaten a human before, brat."

"Yes, that is true. My parents are titan shifters—powerful ones, at that. When they had me, I was born with all their abilities."

"What are their names, or should I refer to them as titans' number one and two?"

"Carla and Grisha Yeager."

"Oh they actually have...hold on a damn second. Did you say Grisha Yeager?"

"Yes. I'm assuming that he is quite popular within your city—he has a tendency of causing a scene wherever he goes."

"Yeah—you could say that. He travelled to Maria one day with a wife but no other memories and became the best doctor in the Walls."

"Sounds about right. I never did inherit his ability to draw attention to himself at any time. Well, do you know what he is doing these days?"

"Probably taking care of injured soldiers like always."

"I see. And Carla?"

"His wife? The nice looking one?"

"Yes."

"I believe that she travels with him and helps with procedures. I've only talked to her once, and she told me I would have been perfect for her son. Something about him needing someone strong and assertive to help shoulder the burden he caries around. I still have no fucking idea what she was talking about, but I got hand made gloves out of it. So, you must have a brother?"

"No. I am an only child."

"Fuck do you mean? Mrs. Yeager said she had a son who lived alone and was really quiet so oh shit she must have been talking about you."

"Yes, that would make sense."

"Damn, brat. How long have you been out here?"

"Since I was ten."

"Hah?? They left you here as a fucking child??"

"Yes, but it was necessary."

"Sure. I'd like to know in what situation it would be 'necessary' to leave your ten year old in a titan infested forest by himself." 

"Before I learned to control myself and my emotions, it was impossible for me to use my abilities without putting anyone in the near vicinity in danger. Even when I wasn't training, I would subconsciously activate certain things and cause a lot of trouble. I told them to leave and let me figure it out on my own. We trust each other, so they did. I haven't joined them yet because I am waiting on something."

"Okay...I still don't think leaving you here by yourself was the best parenting choice, but whatever. What are you waiting on, anyway?"

"There is not a particular name for it. Maybe it is you."

"Ha ha, you're very funny, brat."

"I was not making a joke."

"I hope not—it would've been pretty shitty if you were."

"I see. Do I not strike you as 'funny'?"

"Not by any means--no."

"Oh. Would you rather it if I were?"

"No. I don't do well with clowns or court jesters."

"I am guessing that is another metaphor humans use."

"Not if you’ve met a person that's dumb enough."

“I understand.” Levi spots the amusement in Eren’s glowing eyes, and it makes the corners of his own lips tilt up.

”So, what do you even do around here all day?”

“I clean and stock up for the winter. Or, I write letters to Armin and Mikasa.”

”Hm? Who are they?”

“When I was younger, my father brought me with him to the Walls a couple of times. I met Armin Arlert on one of those trips and had to save Mikasa Ackerman from kidnappers on another. We have been very close since then, but I am unable to see them. So, I write a letter and have my cat take it to my bird. From there, my bird will deliver it to them. Upon receiving the letter, they will write one back and have their bird deliver it to me.”

”Oh—that’s nice, kid.” Levi nods and continues to eat his—now lukewarm—soup. “They know you’re a shifter?”

“Yes.”

”They got a problem with it?”

“No.”

”Good.”

“Do you have friends?”

”Yeah, I guess you call them that.”

“Who are they?”

”Shit-brows, Dumbass, Peaches, Ponytail, Dumbass #2, Kinda Dumbass, Kinda Dumbass #2, and the one with the brain cell.”

“...those are their names?”

”Might as well be.”

  
  
“Okay. What about your parents?”

”My mother is dead, and I never met the sperm donor.”

“I see.”

”What? No ‘sorry for your loss’?”

“You don’t seem like the type to want one, and I didn’t do anything wrong.”

”Hm, I like how you think, brat.”   
  


“Thank you.”

Their conversation is interrupted by loud scratching at the door and a meow that sounds like it has been amplified by the loudest megaphone on the earth. While Levi automatically grips kid knife and gets ready for a fight, Eren goes to the door calmly. “What the hell are you doing kid? Get away from the damned door, and come here!”

“It is fine.” He smiles reassuringly at the Captain. “It is just my cat.”

The door is opened a few seconds later and the Scout is able to see the three foot tall/eight feet long beast behind it. He must admit, it does look like a cat. An all black one with green eyes and enough muscle that it could crush his bones with minimal effort but would rather use its razor sharp teeth and elongated canines, but a cat nonetheless.

“Say hello to raven. You will be tasked with protecting him when I am not around, and I want to you listen to him just as you do me. Go on.”

Levi watches with raised eyebrows as the animal lets out a meow and stalks towards him. When it sits it’s heavy head on his lap, he puts down his weapon and pets it carefully. “You gonna explain how you managed to find this?”

“While I was hunting, I came across him dying from a stomach wound. I brought him here and helped him recover through five months. We have been together since.”

”Damn—when was this?”

“Eight years ago.”

”So you have a history of picking up injured people and taking care of them?”

“You could say that, I suppose.”

”You should be careful. Someone might try to kill your happy ass.”

“I am not worried about it. There isn’t a person on this earth that could beat me. Except you.”

”You flatter me.”

“I’m only telling the truth.”

”So, what’s his name?”

“Name...I haven’t given him one.”

”Why the hell not?”

“It never crossed my mind. Why don’t you name him now?”

”Hah? Why me?”

“You are his top priority now. He will protect you no matter what happens—even if I die, he will stay by your side—, so it would be more appropriate for you to give him his name.”

”And what makes you think I need a fucking protector? I can handle myself just fine.”

“I know, but this is for extra measure.”

”Who the fuck even gives something like this to someone they met the day before? Don’t you think you should wait a while before assigning me an eternally loyal animal?”

”No.”

“You’re so damn strange, brat.”

”I know. Go ahead.”

“Shit...fine. I shall call you,” He looks down at the purring animal as he scratches behind its huge ear, “Tadashi. What do you think, Bright Eyes?”

”I like it. A name to match his personality.”

“I guess it’s settled then, Tadashi.”

————————

“How old are you, kid?”

“Nineteen.” Even answers without looking up from the book he’s reading. “You?”

”Twenty-seven.” The Captain smiles at the beast that makes its way from the floor to empty spot next to him on the bed. “Does Tadashi not like sleeping on the floor?”

”No, he doesn’t. I think I may have spoiled him too much.”

  
  
“Yeah, I think so. Say, what is your bird’s name—if he has one, that is. He probably doesn’t with your dumbass.”

”Words hurt—do you see the pain on my face?” Levi looks at Eren’s completely blank expression and chuckles.

“You’re right. My bad, kid.”

”To answer your question, he does have a name.”

“Oh?”

”Yes. Armin and Mikasa gave him one.”

“Well?”

”Daisuke.”

“That’s nice.”

”Yes, he likes it.”

“What does he look like?”

”Daisuke is very large and completely black.”

“Sounds about right. You seem to like things like that.”

”Maybe.”

They two fall back into a comfortable silence and Levi resumes his grooming of Tadashi’s fur, smiling when the animal licks his arm in response. It may be disgusting, but he is already in love with the quiet beast. Levi doesn’t hear it at first, the sound of thunderous footsteps coming their way, but Tadashi springs up and gets into a protective stance in front of the Captain. Eren is out of his seat and walking next to Levi just as quickly. Then, they see it.

A ten meter titan with a sinister smile etched onto its face looks around before meeting eyes with the teen through the window, and it’s pupils flash hungrily as they stare at each other. The display brings terror to Levi’s heart as his brain conjures up an image of the shifter’s glowing emerald hues losing the life in them. He is about to reach over and grab the gear he forgets is broken but stops when he feels a concerningly warm hand land on his shoulder. The Scout looks up at Eren to see him still focused on the titan, but his eyes are completely calm. The sight makes him lose some of the tension in his bones too. As if something snaps inside of the titan, its smile grows wider and it starts walking towards the house. 

  
On the first step, Tadashi starts to growl threateningly.

On the second step, Eren tightens his hand on Levi’s shoulder.

On the third step, another set of earth shaking footfalls can be heard.

On the fourth step, a gigantic fist comes into contact with the approaching titan’s head.  
  
  


On the first step backwards, it’s head snaps back and dislodges from it’s neck until it is hanging off to the side.

On the second step backwards, a familiar brown haired titan roars and completely severs it from it from it’s shoulders with a harsh pull.

On the third step backwards, the steaming body falls onto the ground.

On the fourth step backwards, the victorious titan bites into the nape of the head in its hold and finishes the job.

Everything goes silent as Eren lifts his hand from his shoulder and walks out of the house quietly. When he steps outside, the brown haired titan turns towards him and kneels so that the teen can pat its forehead gently. In a matter of five minutes, the battle is over and Eren’s titan is stalking back into the woods.

It is the sound of Tadashi’s whining and the feeling of a wet nose bumping his skin that breaks Levi out of the stupor he is in, and he looks to at the worried animal with a small smile.

“Raven, are you okay?” The Captain feels a hand on his head and looks over to find himself eye level with the teen. If someone were to point out the way his cheeks turn a light shade of red as some of Eren’s waist length hair falls from behind his ears—framing his face beautifully—, he’d call them a liar and beat their ass for spreading rumors.

  
“I’m fine, brat.” The scout grumbles and turns his head the other way to hide his blush. “You don’t have to fucking babysit me. I’ve been killing titans for a decade.”

“I know, my raven. But, it doesn’t hurt to ask. I’m sorry that happened. Titans don’t usually come around here, but the abnormals are a different story.”

“Not your fault. It’s fine.”

“Okay.” A slender hand reaches into Levi’s line of sight to pet the purring panther. “Good job, Tadashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ukiyo (n.): "the floating world", living in the moment, detached from the bothers of life

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, chile, I love you <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


End file.
